Send Me Away, I Dare You
by prouvaires
Summary: -she's left wondering how many pretty little liars can twist the truth so easily.- ArthurMorgana.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin. I wish I did.

**Pairing: **ArthurMorgana

**A/N: **It sucks. Really, it does. I just wanted to put it up because I feel guilty about not adding any Merlin stories for a while.

---

There's a kiss and pain and a betrayal.

And then she's nothing.

She floats in, out, in, out; somewhere in a land of emptiness. And all the while she's thinking that she never got to say goodbye. (Which might even be a good thing, because she's not very good at goodbyes.)

--

There's a kiss and confusion and loss.

And there's this pain in his chest that won't go away.

He keeps going (does he have a choice?) but he doesn't understand why she would do something like that. Especially since she never even said goodbye. (He's a lot better at goodbyes than she is.)

--

The nothingness recedes and she's in a castle somewhere. The walls are tumbling down, blocks of stone buried in the ground with moss creeping along their granite exteriors.

"Are you feeling better?" a voice asks, and she catches the flash of blonde hair and suddenly her head is full of _Arthur _and the kiss and Merlin and how maybe if he'd just_ told _her it was (all) her fault she would have drunk the poison anyway.

But it's Morgause leaning over her so she turns onto her side and retches onto the floor, her body rejecting the last traces of the hemlock.

(And how much easier life would be if she could purge herself of Arthur so easily.)

--

He buries himself in work and training and learning. When the pretty-faced maid comes to clean up his chambers while Merlin is in Ealdor visiting his mother he tries to remember why it was he loved her (something to do with destiny and safety and the easier option) and then his nostrils fill with lavender and freshly mown grass and his mind is only full of one (beautiful) woman and how the girl standing in front of him can never be enough, not any more.

"Guinevere," he says slowly, taking her in as she curtseys neatly, folding his trousers expertly as she latches her (not green) eyes onto his. "That will be all," he says, and he doesn't even have the energy to feel guilty as her (pretty, but not pretty enough) face falls and she bows her head obsequiously and leaves quietly.

--

"I need to see him."

It's not a request, but Morgause denies it anyway.

"He betrayed you. He'll hate you for your magic. Surely you've realised by now I'm the only one left who loves you?"

Morgana's left wondering how many pretty little liars can twist the truth so easily to even the ones they love.

"That bothers me not. I need to see him."

Her sister frowns unhappily, and places a consoling hand on her arm.

"That would be unwise."

"It is necessary."

They never _really _argue (not like she and Arthur used to) and it sort of makes her want to scream. They _debate, _calmly and practically, and maybe if she wasn't so focused on seeing Arthur again she'd rage and throw a temper tantrum (she's allowed to break down and act like a five-year-old sometimes, right?) and just generally behave as badly as she wants to.

"I forbid you."

And there it is. Calmly and practically (just like always). Morgana raises an eyebrow, squaring up to her sister.

"You can't forbid me to do anything. We both know I'm more powerful."

(Okay, so she's become a _little _arrogant – if you'd seen her magic in action you'd understand.)

Morgause bows her head with a disappointed sigh, and waves a hand. Morgana suppresses a huge grin and mutters a spell quickly, disappearing in an instant.

--

He likes to think he's getting over her.

(But, really, who is he kidding?)

He's sharp with Merlin, indifferent to Gwen, and stubborn with his father. (Usually just for the sake of being difficult.)

With Morgana gone there's a hole in the life of Camelot (and in his heart) that people try to ignore but just fail. Camelot needs a first lady, and he's so sick of Gwen's hopeful hinting that he's considering inviting the lady Vivian back and marrying her just to be done with it.

And then she appears in his chambers and he shouts and rages and then she just kisses him and suddenly none of it matters any more.

(And he does get his goodbye in the end.)

---

**A/N: **I warned you!


End file.
